


Colors of the Hair

by NeverlandAwaitsUs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Colored Hair, F/M, Fluff, Rockstar!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandAwaitsUs/pseuds/NeverlandAwaitsUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma always loved having colorful hair but who knew it would bring her together with Killian Jones, a rising star in the music business?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of the Hair

It all started a few weeks ago and happened quite fast.

The more days passed, the more people with colored hair came into the little diner. At first, Emma had no clue what all of this was about.

Storybrooke was honestly a rather small and sleepy town and, for a long time, Emma was the only one with dyed hair. It was just a summer job while she took a break from college and she really needed the money, so her parents had offered for her to stay with them in the small town and the grandmother of her best friend had offered her the job.

At first she had gotten plenty of attention because of her tick to color her hair almost every week, but hey, she was an art student, she was allowed to do that.

But lately she had noticed that more teenage girls came in with colored hair. It all started with blue, just like her hair at the moment. She didn't think much of it, coloring your hair was popular with teenagers, even in Storybrooke.

The weird thing was that every time she changed her hair color, it only took one or two days for the girls (and even some boys) to change the color of their hair, too. She wouldn't ask them because that was just weird but she felt a little strange. First she thought they did it because of her because come on, how was she supposed to know what was going on in the heads of those kids?

It wasn't until Ruby had her break from college and came back to visit her grandmother. She literally ran in the diner with brown hair and red highlights, just like Emma's. The greeting was quite short because Ruby was looking for something in her purse before pulling out a magazine.

„You never told me you're a fan, too!" she said and clapped her hands while sitting at the counter. Emma frowned when she poured her friend some coffee.

„Fan of what?" Emma asked in slight confusion, putting the coffee pot away and leaning over the counter to see what Ruby was looking at.

„Oh you can't fool me, girl. Your hair tells more stories than your mouth," Ruby answered and wiggled her eyebrows and Emma really didn't understand anything anymore. „I'm talking about him!"

With that the other girl literally shoved her the magazine in the face and Emma had actually to take a step back.

„Neverland's Pirates? Am I supposed to know them?" she asked and took the magazine, looking over faces she had never seen before. The only thing that got her attention was that their lead singer, apparently a man named Killian Jones, had the same hair color as her.

„Ugh, Emma! I know Storybrooke is not the first place where news travels but you can't tell me you've never heard of them!" Ruby looked at her like she thought that Emma was living under a rock and, if she had to be honest, she preferred that. She was much more of a pizza and Netflix type than going out to party. She didn't have the money for that, anyway.

While Ruby was telling her the whole band history, Emma's eyes went over the little text boxes in the magazine. She had really never heard of those people before but it said that Killian Jones was changing his hair color almost every week. A little chuckle left her mouth at that, she never thought someone else would do it even through it was quite common, just not in Storybrooke.

At least she knew now why especially the teenage girls were dyeing their hair a lot, they wanted to emulate their role model and the boys probably thought they had bigger chances with the girls when they changed their hair color, too.

So it was all just a big coincidence and she wasn't crazy, that was a relief for sure. The band had come out of nowhere and got a huge fanbase in only a couple of weeks, so now they were in apparently every teen magazine and she wasn't surprised that Ruby was a fan, too.

She'd be lying if she said that the members weren't handsome. Killian Jones, Graham Humbert, Victor Whale and August Booth. Not too bad, but the way Ruby talked about this Whale guy, she already had a bigger crush on him than on Clive Owen a few years ago and that was a really crazy time already.

Emma just smiled while she listened to Ruby talk more and more, mostly about the band and college. She had to clean a table or serve a customer now and then but most of the time she was happy to just be able to see her friend again even through it only had been a couple of weeks they had last seen. It was just good to be home with friends, especially because home had been nonexistent for a long time for her.

* * *

During the next week, Ruby made her listen to all Neverland's Pirates songs and they weren't too bad but Emma couldn't understand the hype around them. She was never the one who got into TV shows or bands that easily, if she liked something she enjoyed it in silence, not making a big fuss about it.

Ruby on the other hand would bought every kind of merchandise she could, posters, blankets, shirts, no matter how old she was. She had been like this as a teenager and would probably be like this even when she had grandchildren one day.

Her friend had to work back in Boston during the weekends, so every Monday, Ruby would come back to Storybrooke with the newest magazine she could find, hoping to see new pictures or information about the band. She was honestly obsessed but Emma just smiled every time, it might not be her thing but watching how Ruby got all excited, it was adorable.

"Whoa Emma! You're so quick!" the other girl suddenly said while she looked down at the magazine, then back to Emma who just frowned at her before looking over to the pictures and she groaned a little.

There he was, Killian Jones being handsome as usual, sitting on a chair but this time with green hair, just like her own. And of course Ruby would look at her like she was also some crazy fangirl but she really wasn't. She had changed her hair color impulsively on Friday, not thinking too much about it.

Okay. Another really weird coincidence, they were a punk band after all, it was completely normal for them to change their hair color now and then. Or well, for Killian because the other members seem to be pretty happy with their hair.

Emma grabbed the magazine and heard Ruby chuckle but she just shook her head and started to read the article but there was nothing that she hadn't already heard from her friend. She huffed and shoved it back, going to the customer who just came in, ready to take his order.

When she went back to Ruby, she saw that her friend was on the verge of tears and was instantly worried.

"Ruby, what's going on? You okay?!" Emma said, wiping her hands on a towel before she poked her friend's shoulder who was currently staring down at her phone.

"They're coming here. On their tour. Or well, not directly here, but to Boston," Ruby said, almost breathless before her eyes snapped up to Emma and she just knew she was screwed. "You have to go with me!"

Emma groaned loudly and ran a hand over her face, she wasn't much of a concert fan, the radio was enough or maybe a live show on TV but that was it. "I don't think I have the money and—" She stopped when she saw Ruby using her best puppy eyes, she had really mastered that skill. Her mouth opened again to babble out more excuses but then her friend started to pout and Emma let her head drop forward.

"Fine, I'll go with you," she mumbled, leaning her head against the counter but she heard Ruby's loud squeal quite well and was sure that every person in the diner was looking at them right now.

"And I bought the tickets! It'll only be in two months, right before college starts again, so don't worry," her friend said and nodded happily while almost jumping up and down on her chair.

The day went by fast and Emma was happy when she was able to fall down on her bed in her old room at her parents' house. She was exhausted and tired, so all she wanted was to eat and watch a little TV before falling asleep.

Right when she was about to get up, there was a knock at the door and her father appeared, peaking his head through the gap.

"Emma, honey, your mom made you a sandwich because she's worried you're starving. She thinks you don't eat enough," he said and held his hand through the gap, holding out a really delicious sandwich that made Emma's stomach grumble loudly.

Both laughed before he came in, handing her the plate. "That looks delicious. Thanks, Dad!" And it didn't only look delicious, it also tasted that way. Her mom had always made the best sandwiches and she really appreciated the sweet gesture.

After a quick exchange of how their days went, her father went downstairs again and Emma leaned back against the headboard, turning the TV on and skipping through the channels. The music channel got her attention; of course it was showing the band everyone was talking about.

They were all sitting on a couch, the female interviewer on a chair next to them and they were already talking about music and their big success in such a short amount of time.

"Yeah, it's crazy," Killian said and Emma almost spit her food out. He had a god damn Irish accent and she had not been ready for that. Ruby had told her that the guys came from different parts of the world but she had never watched an interview of them.

God damn, she always knew that she had a thing for accent but his was even worse.

She shook her head slightly and kept eating, listening to him talking about music and how the band came together, all of the stuff Ruby had already told her about. Killian and Graham had been friends since childhood, came over from Ireland to America as exchange students and after high school they came back for college where they met Victor and August. All loved music, they made a band more out of fun than anything else, played a few gigs, and uploaded videos on YouTube and then their manager found them.

This Jones guy sounded like he had no clue why they were so popular and Emma could only laugh to herself, he apparently had no mirror. If you were hot as fuck, could play the guitar and sing, every girl would be crazy about you. Not that she was crazy about him, it was just a simple fact.

The next question got her attention and she turned the volume up a little more. The interviewer had asked him about his hair and why he changed the hair color that much. She was curious what his answer would be.

At first he just laughed and scratched behind his ear before he shrugged with a sly grin. "If I tell you that, I'd have to kill you," he said and everyone laughed before Graham jumped in.

"Seriously though, I'm his best friend of many years and not even I know," the other Irishman said and Killian just chuckled while the woman pouted slightly but nodded, going on with Fan Tweets she was reading from her phone.

Mostly, the questions were all the same, if they would come to whatever city on their tour, if any of them had a girlfriend, if they were already planning a new album, all the typical question a popular band would get.

It didn't take long until she dozed off to sleep, her dreams filled with Killian Jones and his accent.

* * *

It went on like that for the next three weeks.

Ruby would come back from her weekend job in Boston, come into the diner and look at her like she's crazy.

Every single Monday, she had to hear that she had to secretly be a huge fan of Killian Jones because she always had the same hair color as he has.

At first it was a little funny but after a while and after even the girls from town asked her if she was a fan, it was annoying. She changed her hair color to pink, he did the same. She changed her color to red, he did the same. She changed her color to bright blue, he did the same. It was like he always knew what color she would use and just color it the same way but they had never met each other. It all had to be a really big, dumb coincidence.

Yes, he was handsome, yes he was hot, yes she had dreamed of him one or two times but no, she was not a fan of his, she was not crazy about him. She enjoyed their songs when they were on the radio and she might have looked at the magazines people left at the diner to see if there was something new about the band but that was it.

She was not a fangirl of a band, for fuck's sake. She was a grown woman, well, at least most of the time.

Punctual at 5pm on Monday afternoon, the door of the diner swung open and Ruby came in but this time, she had almost a panicked look on her face while literally running over to the counter, ignoring the stares of the people around.

"Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma!" she said over and over again and Emma groaned, putting some dirty dishes away before walking over to her.

"I heard you the first time, thanks very much." She huffed and ran a hand through her hair, fixing it a little before looking at Ruby. "What's up?"

Ruby took a deep breath and leaned in a little as she would have the biggest secret to tell she ever had but given the fact that it was Ruby, she had none. She was so bad at keeping secrets that Emma could tell her nothing, not after the whole disaster with Neal back then when she had told her parents that she would stay at Ruby's but went to Neal's, only to find her parents at his front door a couple of hours later because her friend hadn't been able to keep quiet.

"There are rumors that Killian is in love!" Ruby suddenly said and gasped while Emma just blinked at her in confusion.

"So?" she asked with a shrug and leaned back, making a new pot of coffee for the four people who just walked in the diner.

"So?! Emma! That's a disaster! He's so hot and ugh, I'm so jealous of that girl!" Her friend huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting like a child, drawing a laugh out of Emma in the process.

"Rumors don't have to be true, maybe just wait for a statement before you have a mental breakdown in your grandma's diner?" Emma suggested before she excused herself and went to the table to take the order.

When she returned Ruby was already looking through the internet like a maniac, apparently searching for some more information.

Emma just shook her head about the behavior of her friend. As someone like Killian Jones, you were unreachable anyway. He probably had one night stands every now and then, either with a fan or some random woman and be done with it. She doubted he was in love and especially now when their band has such a success, a girlfriend could kill his popularity.

To be honest, if Emma was in his place, she would stay away from men and just enjoy the attention she was getting. Not that she was an attention whore or anything close to that but she would just do what she loved and no man would distract her. After Neal had left her in the middle of the night to run off with another girl, she hadn't been fond of the idea of a new man in her life. anyway.

"I can't find anything," Ruby said with a groan after a couple of minutes and dropped her head on the counter.

Emma laughed and poured her some tea to calm her nerves before shrugging slightly. "Give it time, I guess? It's not like you could call him and ask him."

Both girls laughed a little at that but the more Ruby talked about this mysterious woman, the more Emma was curious who it could be and damn, her friend was totally dragging her right into playing detective here.

But she couldn't deny that she wondered what kind of girl a Killian Jones would fall in love with. She knew about stars who dated other stars and then they would break if off because of their schedules. Or maybe someone from his past, some childhood friend from Ireland perhaps? She really didn't know him so she didn't know his type. Maybe it was some rich girl he had met at an after party or maybe it was a poor girl from a shitty neighborhood he had ran into by an accident just like in all those shitty love movies.

(She should really stop watching those.)

She listened to Ruby's wild theories until the end of her shift two hours later and the friends parted ways to go home.

When Emma arrived, her parents weren't there and she remembered them being at some kind of birthday party and that they would be back late. Good for her, so she could have some peace after an exhausting day of work. Bad thing was, she had to make food for herself and she was a horrible cook, so she decided to order pizza

The delivery guy rang the doorbell the moment she came out of the bedroom after her shower, dressed in her pyjama pants and a top but she honestly didn't care, it was probably just some teenage boy with braces and not the man of her dreams bringing her pizza.

When she opened her door, her instinct hat been right. Some morose teenager was standing in front of the door, holding the pizza out with a forced smile and Emma instantly groaned when she noticed that he had the same hair color as she had.

He noticed it too and started to grin, wiggling his eyebrows a little. "You a fan too?" he asked and Emma rolled her eyes, taking the pizza out of his hands before giving him a few bucks and a tip.

"Try it again when you grow some hair on your chest," she said and closed the door with a roll of her eyes. Now teenage boys started hitting on her because of her habit to change hair color and yes, she was blaming Killian Jones for this. Maybe she shouldn't change her hair color for a while, just to see what happens.

She didn't have a sex life but she wasn't that desperate. As soon as she was back in Boston she would find some handsome guy in a bar and hook up with him to get the frustration out but there was no way that she would make out with anyone in Storybrooke.

That was the downside of a small town, everyone would know within a couple of hours, including her parents. Ruby could literally smell when she had a one night stand when they were in Boston and knowing Ruby's history with secrets, her parents would totally know if it would happen here in this small ass town.

And she would rather dig a hole and die than get a lecture from her parents about one night stands and all the things that could happen.

She shuddered slightly at the thought of her mom telling her about STDs (again) and was tempted to just leave the pizza but it smelled too good.

For tonight, she would just settle for a quiet night in front of the TV, watching some shitty show and eating pizza.

(She hated the fact that every second channel showed something of Neverland's Pirates.)

(And of course Disney's Peter Pan was on too.)

(No she did not end up watching that.)

(Okay, maybe she did.)

* * *

"Little brother!" Liam exclaimed in a very cheerful voice and Killian groaned, eyes still closed.

He was laying in his bed in his hotel room, curtains were closed and it was quite dark but when his brother was calling him it must be already after noon. Damn, Gold would kick his ass if he wasn't ready for the press conference later. It was a shitty idea to go drinking on Thursday night and yet, he did it a lot.

After a few seconds he rolled around in his bed and opened his eyes to look at his brother but groaned in annoyance instead.

"Liam, front cam. Bloody hell, you do this every time. I'm not interested seeing your surroundings if you call me in the middle of the night," he huffed out.

(The surroundings were actually the only reason why he accepted face time calls from his brother but he wouldn't tell him that.)

"Oh sorry," Liam said and typed on his phone before the camera switched and showed his brother's grinning face. "So what's up?"

"What's up? You're the one calling me," Killian said and sat up in his bed, holding his phone with one hand and ran his free one through his hair.

"Are you excited for the tour to start? I'm so proud of you! My little brother, finally living his dream," the curly haired man said and jumped up and down on his seat a little.

"Younger brother," he just grumbled back and reached forward to the water bottle on his nightstand, taking a big gulp before turning his attention back. "But yeah, I'm pretty excited. Should be fun."

"Were you drinking again?" The change in the voice of his brother displeased him but he knew that Liam was just worried, given his history with alcohol.

Killian took a deep breath and got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. "Yeah but I'm fine. I was just out with the boys."

Liam was quiet on the other and just smiled sadly in the camera but nodded like he would understand. Killian knew he didn't but was relieved that his brother didn't say more.

"Okay listen, I have a press conference in a bit and I have to change my hair color and take a shower before that." He was already in the bathroom, gathering all the supplies he needed.

His brother raised an eyebrow but chuckled. "You didn't change it for a couple of weeks, what changed your mind?"

Killian just grinned in the camera like some school boy and shrugged, biting his bottom lip. "Let's say, I just got inspiration. See you later."

* * *

Emma wanted to slam her head against a wall and never stop.

First of all, Ruby was talking about the concert in two weeks nonstop. Neverland's Pirates here, Neverland's Pirates there. She loved her friend, she really did but for fuck's sake, that woman never breathed between her words and she wondered why she hadn't suffocated yet.

It was cute that Ruby was so excited but Emma herself couldn't get excited at all and it was connected to the second reason she wanted to smash her head against a wall without stopping.

Killian Jones had cyan-colored hair now.

Not a problem in theory but a problem because she had the same, god, damn, color.

She hadn't dyed her hair in weeks and was quite okay with that, so she could save a little more money for the concert she didn't even want to go but she had changed her hair only last Saturday and now he had the same color again.

Someone was either fucking with her or it was really just a big coincidence but how high was the possibility that he really changed his hair to the same color she had only a few days after her?

It was fucking annoying at this point because, Jesus, everyone was asking her now if she had connections to him or if he was giving her tips on the color when she was the one who had it first.

At least she would fit right in on the concert, so that was a good thing, right? Killian had the most fans so everyone would have the same hair color as he had on the concert and they would all look the same. Quite a weird picture in her head but it would probably look quite amusing if you would take a picture from bird's eye perspective.

"Emma? Are you listening?" Ruby asked, sipping on her coffee and Emma faked a smile and nodded, she couldn't say that she hadn't listened for the past ten minutes because Ruby would be offended for sure.

As soon as the hype over the band had died down a little, she would buy everyone free drinks at her college for sure, simply to celebrate her freedom of hair color. No one would pay attention anymore how Killian Jones was dyeing his hair and she could live in peace.

Well, that's what she hoped, at least.

Sometimes she felt weird because she expected someone to stalk her and take pictures of her, only to send them to Jones so he could color his hair the same way. It was a crazy and dumb thought, she knew that but it was just so…weird. She didn't have another word for it.

"What do you think, will they come through here on their way from Portland to Boston? Maybe we'll see the bus!"

Ruby's words pulled her out of her thoughts and she blinked for a moment before she shrugged with her shoulders.

"I don't think so, it's not like Storybrooke is on the main street and I guess they'd take that," she said with a sigh.

Before her friend could answer, her grandmother came out of the office and walked towards the girls, having that look in her eyes that told Emma she was in trouble.

"Emma, I need you to work the nightshift next week. Ashley can't come in, so please? I know your time here is almost over but I really need your help," the older woman pleaded and Emma nodded, not in the mood to discuss this and an extra shift for more money right before college wouldn't hurt.

"You're the best," was the answer she got back, followed by thumbs up right before the grey-haired one vanished back into her office, probably calling Ashley.

Ruby chuckled slightly and Emma took a sip from her own coffee, already making plans to change her hair color at the end of the week in such a way that not even Killian Jones could copy it.

"Have you ever found out what happened to those rumors?" Emma asked without really realizing it and shit, she sounded way too interested in the love life of a man she didn't even know.

She could have slapped herself when Ruby started to grin and took a deep breath before telling her about everything she knew. Apparently the rumors never become true, no one had lost a word about the relationship of Jones and the official statement was that he was single and looking for the right person.

Emma snorted at that because she was quite convinced that he was not that romantic. He was a rockstar, all he needed was drugs and sex and sooner or later, that would be in the news. The magazines would be filled with shocking stories about him changing his women like his underwear instead of photoshoots of his handsome face.

"I bet he's great in bed," Ruby daydreamed and Emma almost spat out her coffee, slapping her friend's arm.

"I thought you liked Whale?" she asked with a knowing grin and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"They're all so hot! I'd take them all home with me if I could." The other girl grinned and Emma rolled her eyes this time, shaking her head. Unbelievable.

"Who would you take home if you could? I bet Killian, with the hair matching and all." Ruby laughed when Emma's face slipped back into pure annoyance and she wandered off to clean a table, completely ignoring her friends question because she would not answer that.

(Because Ruby was right and she would not give her that satisfaction.)

Rainbow.

Emma grinned.

She would color her hair rainbow, there was no way he could copy that.

* * *

Emma had no idea why she had to work the nightshift on a Monday. Yes, it was a 24-hour diner but really, no one would come here except some hungry cop or some lost teenagers who thought school wasn't important.

She was even more bored without Ruby, who had stayed back in Boston for the last week before college started, saying that she needed to prepare herself for the concert this Saturday and she hoped that she would see the guys sooner.

Rumors said they were already in Boston in an unknown hotel but no one had seen any pictures of proof so Emma didn't quite believed it, it was a huge city so someone would have to notice them or the hotel staff would spill some secrets they weren't allowed to spill, that had happened before and would happen again.

Another thought that was nagging on her was that without Ruby, she didn't have a magazine to check Killian's hair color.

(It was weird enough that he had new photoshoots every time he changed it.)

Of course she could check online but that would be so pathetic, she wasn't even a fan of the band and she would not sit here, scrolling through the news page during work, just to see if he had rainbow hair or not.

Her mother had said she looked good but was crazy for choosing such a color but that was exactly what Emma had wanted. It was easy to dye your hair in just one color or maybe some highlights in it but rainbow was quite hard to pull off, she had needed several hours to do so but at least it didn't look shitty in the end.

Ruby hadn't texted her any news either so she thought she was safe, taking a deep breath before taking a sip from her coffee that helped her to stay awake until her shift ended at 4am. She glanced at the clock, groaning when it was only briefly before midnight but she could do it, she just had to distract herself.

Too bad that the more time passed, she grew more curious so that she just gave in the temptation in the end and pulled her phone out, googling his name and checking the news. At first there was nothing, most articles about the tour (that was quite the success so far), about them coming to Boston this weekend and then—

Then Emma wanted to throw her phone across the diner.

He had fucking rainbow hair and she wanted to kill him and the person who was stalking her. She slammed her phone on the counter and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. That was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.

After a few seconds where she tried to keep her temper in check, she picked her phone up again to check the order of the colors.

"Fuck me," she muttered when she saw that it was even the same order of colors like she had. That wasn't possible, this was no coincidence anymore.

In her anger she didn't hear the little bell that was ringing every time someone walked in and if she had, she would have expected it to be some stray loner who was looking for something to warm up.

"A coffee please," the male voice said and Emma groaned, still staring at her phone before looking up.

Her jaw fell a little when she looked at the smiling man in front of her, then her gaze went back to her phone, looking at the picture of a grinning Killian Jones that she had opened before looking back at the man in front of her.

"Fuck me," she whispered again, louder than intended and he chuckled.

"I could do that, but I'd really like a coffee first," he said with a grin that was the same as on the picture.

In front of her was Killian Jones, rainbow hair and trademark grin. This was not happening, this couldn't be happening. She must have fallen asleep during her shift and was dreaming right now.

And it was not a pleasant dream.

"Love?" His voice was slightly concerned and she blinked, shaking her head and nope, she was not sleeping at all.

"Not your love," she grumbled before she walked to get the pot of coffee while he sat down. How could he even move in public? Okay well, it was after midnight already and Storybrooke was asleep except of her and the diner. Great. Ruby wouldn't believe this at all.

He thanked her when he took the coffee and took a sip while she stared at him. She didn't want to, she really didn't but she couldn't stop herself.

"What is Killian Jones doing here?" she asked and smirked slightly when she saw that he apparently hadn't expected this reaction from her. He was probably used to screaming fangirls who wanted to jump his bones.

"I was actually looking for you, Emma," he said and smiled slightly.

Emma on her part was absolutely confused right now and widened her eyes slightly in shock, pinching herself so that he couldn't see it.

"How do you know my name?" she hissed, not trusting him at all, this had to be some kind of prank.

He chuckled and sipped his coffee while nodding to her chest. "Name tag," he answered with a grin and Emma looked down, slapping herself mentally. Of course he could read her name tag.

"Fine, then why are you looking for me? We've never met," she mumbled, a little insecure now. This was creepy, she didn't even know him and he was looking for her? If he would tell her now that he had dreams about her and he needed to find her, she would spill hot coffee on him and run out.

"Okay, this sounds really crazy, so please let me finish?" he asked her as if he'd known her for a long time and Emma bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath before she nodded. She was used to crazy after the last couple of weeks.

He ran a hand over his scruff and played with the coffee cup for a moment before he looked back at her, bright blue eyes literally drilling a hole in her head.

"My brother comes here all the time and he mostly face times me when he's here but he's a bloody moron when it comes to that so instead of using the front camera right from the beginning, he calls me with the back camera activated." He smiled slightly at her, sipping his coffee.

Emma had no idea where this was going and crossed her arms over her chest in defense but his eyes were honest and he seemed to be telling the truth.

"So every time I take the call, I mostly see you first instead of him. I never saw your face in the beginning, only your hair color and I had already colored hair in the beginning so, I don't know, I thought with changing it the same way you do, I'd somehow get your attention." He finished with a nervous laugh and scratched behind his ear and damn, she was happy that they were alone in the diner.

For a moment there was silence before she started to laugh, her anger gone for the moment.

"So your brother is that weird guy who's always yelling at his phone, waving it in the air?" she asked him with a genuine smile in her lips now.

He laughed too now and nodded, licking his lips. "That would be him." He smiled at her and she couldn't help herself but smile back right at him.

This was crazy and nuts but for some reason, she liked it.

"Listen, I know it must have been really weird for you or something. I mean, I'm this famous star now who never thought that he would come that far and I just saw you during a shitty face time cam but…you were so beautiful," he told her with a soft voice and Emma swallowed hard, feeling the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You're not standing on ceremony, are you?" She was overwhelmed with that he was telling her but the usual instinct of running didn't set it. It was totally against her nature because running would have been the logical thing to do now and yet, here she was, standing leaned against the counter with Killian Jones right in front of her.

"Well, I have a meeting in…9 hours and I wanted to find you before hell breaks loose with everyone knowing we are in Boston." He shrugged and gave her an insecure smile while he was chewing on his bottom lip.

"This is crazy," she said with a sigh, shaking her head over and over again. She had no idea how to explain that to Ruby but she would totally get a late night call.

"I know but hey, we're hair color mates, so it can't be that bad, aye?" he said and laughed a little, grinning at her when she laughed too.

"Only because you stole it!" she said and pushed her tongue out, teasing him before laughing again.

"Ah, guilty I guess." He emptied his coffee and put money on the counter with a generous tip but she wouldn't complain, her college self was cheering quite a lot.

At first she thought he would turn around and just leave because everyone left her. Maybe he just wanted to get her in bed so she also braced herself for that kind of comment but he didn't do anything like that. In fact, he opened his jacket and pulled out an envelope.

"These are VIP tickets for the Boston concert. I'd like you to come and maybe we can talk because I'd really like to get to know you." He scratched behind his ear again, it must be some kind of nervous tic of his but she thought it was cute.

Emma swallowed while she took the envelope and looked inside before looking back at him. "Do you do that with every girl that catches your eye?"

"No." His answer came so fast and he looked so serious that she didn't even doubt him for one second.

"I have to go now but I'd really like to see you on Saturday," he said with a smile, looking at her like he was expecting an answer.

"I'll think about it."

Killian apparently knew that this was the only answer he would get because he smiled at her one last time before walking out of the diner.

When she was sure he was gone for good, Emma went to one of the booth and sat down in them, trying to process what just happened. It sounded totally crazy in her head, Killian Jones visiting her at work because he was looking for her. Killian Jones thinking she was beautiful after seeing her though the shitty phone camera of his brother. Killian Jones inviting her to get to know her after the concert she just got two free tickets for.

Yup, no one would believe her.

She already knew that she was going because Ruby would hate her if she cancelled but if she stayed after the concert to talk to him, then that was her business.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I know, kinda a mean cut for the end but hey, let your imagination play out, I guess? ;) I hope you liked this little fluffy One Shot!


End file.
